totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Lili
Lili is a girl who one might call a spoiled rotten brat, although she is also very compassionate and looks out for others all the time. She joined TDM because her dad's oil companny's oil has been contaminated by the same slime that Leo had when she was found dead and Jun also had the same slime when she became evil. Seein that something was amiss, Lili sneaked off from her daddy's mansion to compete. Lili is the replacement of Leo as Bakura13's main character. She will be returning in TD: Back to the Neighborhood, as one of the few veterans. Lili's role is mostly for sex appeal(As was Leo from TDM till ep 10 of TDBTTN) Since 3 boys have crushes on her currently. In episode 15, Lili makes the aquantince and alliance of OJ, she even calls him a gentlemen(As well as stating that there arent very many anymore) She lies in questions 1 and 4, and got 4 points total. She voted off Sally, but much to her dismay it was a rward challenge. In episode 16, Lili baked a rasberry cake, but sadly got the lowest score(Except for Sally, who got no points at all) She voted off Sallyand Sally was eliminated. Lili bids her a farewell and walks away. Episode 17 brought out the most agressive side of Lili. Sh was almost killed by Jun(Who appeaed out of nowhere) But was saved by her true love Leo(Who was thought to be dead) Lili faces her rival Asuka. She admits to Asuka that she is bisexual, which Asuka tells everyone instantly, costing Lili the win. She votes out Angelina(As well as giving her the name Angeloser) She tells Angelina that she was a worthy opponent and would like to brawl with her one day. Angelina agrees, and Lili tell her to get out. Lili has her prominent role in episode 18, the finale. She agrees with OJ that Mike must leave next so they will be in the finale together. She makes many moves on OJ, but he doesnt them. She is also almost killed by Asuka(Who is possessed by the evil entity that possessed Jun) but is saved once again by Leo. Lili wins the challenge in the game, and wins.(This is due to OJ losing and Mike quitting) Although happy with winning the prize money, she is upset that OJ lost. OJ comes back, insane and kills a number of people. Lili and a few others escape. Where they begin competing in TD: Back to the Neighborhood! Lili is the last of the TDBN characters to show up since she just arrived from TDM. She grievs about OJ's insanity and she may never see himagain. Other contestants try to comfort her, which she appreciates. Aaron, Hwoarang, and Tyker all have crushes on her becuase she is hot, frightening, cute, and mysterious. She becomes captain of the Tigers team and picks her teamattes. In ep 1, Lili reveals that her dancing and fighting style are self taught, and created. She forms an alliance with Dante, Bob, Alex, and Hwoarang. Aaron finds out about the alliance and asks to join, which Lili chuckles and refuses. In the challenge she is ganged up on and is the first out. At the elimination ceremony, she backstabs her fellow alliance member, Dante, for not even participating.(Hwoarang does the same). Bob and Alex are about to bacstab Dante as well, but after seeing Aaron as a pontential threat, vote him off instead. Lili is angered when Aaron is sent home and blames her team becuase Aaron, along with her and Hwo, were the only ones to do anything during the challenge. Lili doesnt do a whole lot in ep2, as she doesnt help much in the challenge, although she did compliment Bob and Alex about how great the pizza was. In the end her team ties and they are safe. Lili has an extremeley large part in ep 3. Lili congragulates her team on the win the last episode(As well as aopoligizing for not participating) she installs a hot tub for her team to use. Hwo makes a move on her, which he kicks him out of the tub for, as well as making the acquantice of Dante(They relax and read books for like 2 hours) She then practices her fighting stylem as well as accidentally kicking dante in the thus making him lose his memory. Lili is panicking during the challenge because the majority of her team was inactive at the time*Even saying tht Jeniffer and Iris are useless, due to them rarely speaking* Lili is also upset because Dante lost his memorr, causing her to slow down(Bakura13 got so upset that he left for a about 20 minutes due to frustration) Luckily they tie for first and escape elimination. Lili sees Oj and makes an attempt to chase him, buts get a knife to the shoulder. Bob only makes it worse by jabbing a dagger into the wound, causing her to faint. When she awakes, she starts glowing everywhere(The cause of this is unknown) and goes in a violent rampage(Bob and Alex make many attempts to stop her, but soon realize that its impossible for them since whatever caused her to act like this was not magic) Lili soon sees OJ again, who is no longer a psycho, but due to her angry state, she flings him up into the air. Just as soon as she is about to finish him off, OJ realises what happenend to him he prevois season and apologizes, Lili turns back to her normal and they forgive eachother. Oj leaves, and she is upset again, Hwo and Morgan Freeman comfort her, but after seeing Morgans creepy smile, she runs away screaming. Lili, Hwo, and Dante all relax in the hot tub as if nothing had happened. Due to the team change in ep 4, Lili was put onto the team Ferrets, she is at first unhappy with her team since none of her friends are in it, she also kicks Tati in the head after telling Hwo to shut it. She answers the question right in the challenge, which gives her team an advantage. When the Ferrets were offered a team swap, she nominates herself to swap with jen, but after some thought, changes her mind after realizing that her team is much more active and will get her farther in the game. Lili gets love letters throught the episode from Bob in ep 5. However, she hardly reacts to them(This is because she only finds him as a friend) She also stops to visit Alex,Bob,and Hwo at the crbs chat, and agrees that when the merge starts that all the reaming alliance members would continue it(Since she and Dante is on a different team, the alliance was broken up) As soon as Lili arrives a the beach, she strips off her usual white dress, revealing a green bikini. She poses for Leo, who is taking pictures of her. Lili and her team easily win the challenge and avoid double elimination. Lili is still getting love letters from Bob in ep 6, and shes starting to get freaked out by them. She votes off Lynna Lili is starting to becom annyoed by Bob's constant love letters and gifts in ep 7. Lili and Hwo help eachother survive by hiding underground(Which is odd, as they are different teams, but this probably doesnt matter to them due to their friendship) Bob also appears and hides with Lili, only to be thrown out. When OJ(Who is most likely not real, since he turned normal in his last appearance and due to the fact the challenge takes place in a virtual Motel) appears and threatens to kill both Lili and Hwo, Hwo saves Lili's life by sacrificing himself, giving her enough time to head back above ground, Hwo is killed however(Non-canon). She is sent to high above ground area thanks to Bob, who grabs her and flies up to the sky(Making her uncomfortable) Bob gives Lili a black rose, and tells her that the rose is a weapon that can kill OJ. When OJ appears before them, Bob throws Lili at him and tells her to use the rose. Lili does not react in time, and is killed by OJ(Via-edit conflict, however TF stated that OJ could not be killed in the challenge anyway, since he is virtual, and that Lili would have died eaither way) Once again, this death was non-canon. After losing the challenge thanks to Bob, she grows a fierce hatred for him. She votes off Dante for being completely random throught the episode(And for hurting Hwoarang) However, everyone else votes for Jo, eliminating her. Lili and Hwo become inseperable in ep 8, where they both admit their feelings for eachother. Lili and hwo also have their first sexual experience, and somehow impregnates Hwo during it O_O. Lili at one point beats up Dante after he becomes confused and thinks that they are dating. She is placed on team 1 during the challenge, but fails due to her other team members being inactive. Team 4 saves Lili's team from being in the Elimination Ceremony. She confesses that she killed her mother and fondled Christie in her sleep once during the confession part of the challenge. In ep 9 Lili and Hwo are still making out. Lili and Christie spar but unfortunatley Lili cant even get a hit in. Her role in the challenge is a person that wants to kill Hwo. She plays her part perfectly, even going so far as to shoot him in the groin with a musket. Her team wins the challenge. In episode 10 Lili and Christie spar, but sadly she still cant reall get a hit in. Lili gets the assistance of Hwo by having him throw his bike at Christie, making Lili and Hwo the victors. Lili and Charlie fight over Dante's sake. Charlie blames Lili for being the reson Dante attempted suicide, but she retaliates by saying that she is already in a relationship with Hwo and that she only wants to be friends with him. Lili visits Dante at the hospital, and promises that if things dont work out with hwo that she'll give him a call. For comedic effect, Lili calls Dante by mistake, then hangs up after saying that she was supposed to call her friend Alisa(A character and Tekken OC that Bakura13 plays in another camp series) In challenge 1 Lili admits that she might be cursed with a power called Pandora, which makes her glow purple and gives her superhuman strengh and abilities. In challenge 2 Lili says she hates Charlie and says she loves Hwo(For obvious reasons) Her team wins once again and is safe from elimination. Lili is put in the Toxic Lasers. In ep 11 she she reveals that she is addicted to Minecraft. She is the only one that participates in her team and loses. She votes off Dante as part of her and Alex and Bob's plan. In ep 12 Lili and Alex make an alliance so they can align others against the Fireworks. The reason for this is that whenever Fireworks wins, they will keep making Lasers lose until Bob is voted out. Lili convinces her BF Hwo to join, and agrees. Lili also tries to convince Piper, but after Alex has doubts about the alliance she says nvm. In her idea for a challenge she states that eliminated contestants from previous seasons should appear for the rest to fight. Lili makes the final 2 for ideas, barely losing. After the Fireworks win and decide that the Lasers should lose, Lili begins to cry, knowing that she has no choice but to eliminate Bob. Bob quits in order to avoid his team having to eliminate someone(Even thogh the rest of his team were going to vote him anyway) In ep 13 Lili cries about Bob having to quit the previous episode. Hwo and surprisingly Piper comfort her. Lili agrees with Hwo that they will align together to take out Charlie. In her confession she states that while sleep walking she ran over Jun with a tractor(This presumably took place before TDM) Due to her team being inactive, she loses again. In the elimination ceremony, intead of teammates voting eachother, viewers do (They are hinted and implied to be elminated contestants from past and the current season) Lili is saved from elimination, and taunts Iris when she leaves, but quickly apologizes. In ep 14 Lili loses for her team(Which at this point only consists of herself and Piper) by winning an immunity idol. Lili wins the tiebreaker challenge by answering a riddle (Thanks to hwo's comment in a flashback that was totally unrelated) Saving her from elimination and sending Piper packing, making Lili the ony one left on the Toxic lasers.(Much to her dismay) In ep 15 after sadly noticing that she is the only one on her team, she quits and returns to Monaco via her private jet with Don(Who begged to come with her) It is revevaled that Lili planted small, but powerful nuclear bombs underneath all chats, which set off just after she left, destroying all chats and injuring a few contestants. (NOTE:The info in this paragraph didnt appear in the actual camp since there was no footage of it) When Lili and Don arrive back to her luxorious home in Monaco, the Toxic lasers chat(Which was sent high in the air due to the bombs) Crushed Lili, Don, as well as the priavte jet. To make matters worse, Lili's father's oil company reacted to the now flaming nuclear chat, and caused massive explosions and fires that made Monaco inhabitable. It is currently traveling in various parts of Europe. Lili doesnt appear 16 due to her tragic end offscreen, but she was mentioned in the chats above after the cast heard of it on the news. Trivia *Lili seems to have feelings for Leo, even knowing that Leo is a female. She has also shown some feelings for OJ. In episode 17 Lili admits to her rival Asuka that she is a bisexual. *Lili lives in Monaco, meaning that she is most likeley monegasque or French(The two main nationalities in that specific area) *Lili is not to be confused with Lily, Lily is another contsetant from TDN grom a different season and same name, but spelled differently. *Lili is the only contestant competing in TD: Back to the neighborhood that has one a camp already. *It is widely unknown what caused Lili to become a demon in ep 3 of TDBttN, it was at once thought it might have been a spell gone wrong due to Alex and Bob(Since they were casting spells and glowing just like Lili at roughly the same time) but this was proven false after Alex notices that the power Lili has is not magic a all, making it impossible for them to be the cause. It might have also been the high amount of anger Lili had throught the episode, causing her to go in a violent rampage(Although this doesnt explain the supernatural powers nor the glowing) Bob has most recently showed feelings for Lili. Bakura13 revealed that Lili has feelings for Hwo, Leo, and a character who's name will not be revealed until later.(Hwoarang) *Lili does not seem to be able to hear the the random voice that haunts Hwo(Eros123) Even though every one else can. *It is suggested that Lili might have feeling s for Miles as well as Hwoarang, but when confronted by Dante about this, She states that her true love is Christie Monteiro(A sex appeal character in the Tekken Series, where all of Bakura13's characters are originated) It is possible that she might have been lying to Dante. *Lili's demonic form that she turned into in ep3 is inspired by the Pandora Mode in the video Game Street Fighter X Tekken(A game that she appeared in. A crossover with Street Fighter and Tekken characters) Category:Balura13 Category:Debuters